Work will continue on the development of a biologically supported age conversion system of dog and cat to man. Once the age conversion formulas have been developed, age-adjusted incidence rates will be calculated for dog and cat. Comparison with man in age, sex, tumor type and tumor site patterns will be done. Studies are also continuing on size and cancer expression, sex differences and the effect of neutering. In addition, specific tumor types are being analyzed for risk factors.